shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle of Ladies of the Evening, Missy and Kara!
Having been sent on a mission by Demetrius, Missy had appeared in a small town and walking to it. As it started to grow evening, she had began to walk he heels being heard among the streets. Missy had brought some of the Goblins from gremlin's devil fruit and some of Demetrius own Shikigami with her, as she opened the door to a small tavern. The goblins and Shikigami have gotten into the bar, as most of its patrons had gotten up and were in shock. '' '''Pirate 1:' What the hell is this? Missy: I am taking over this place, you have a problem with it? Pirate 2: Who said we would listen to you wench? The pirates said as they came charging at Missy, however turning her own fingers into long needle like claws. She easily cut them and killed them. As Missy then stretched her fingers out and began to drain them off all of their bodily fluids and added to her own body. '' '''Missy:' Poor boys, I just wish I could have more but you are going to become part of god now. Ok, now collect the bodies up and prepare a cart so we can take these back to my Beloved. Missy ordered, as the goblins and shikigami's did as they were told. '' ''A strange teenage girl walked by a man, and twisted his head off. Kara: 'Son of a bitch. ''Kara sees the goblins and the Shikigamis and frowns. '''Kara: The hell are those. Kara then sees missy. Kara: '''Ugh, So many annoying people today. ''Missy turned around at who just said this, with a strange and confused on her face. She looked at Kara and said. '' '''Missy: Get out of her girl and you wouldn't get hurt or if not your going to become part of God as well. Snapping her fingers missy sent the goblins and Shikigami into actions, the goblins coming from the left, right and back of Kara. As the Shikigami came from above and began to explode, as soon as they made contact with kara. As the explosion went off, several smaller and then one finally big one. However, Missy had seen that the smoke had cleared and assumed that Kara had died in the blast. '' '''Missy:' Oh well, one little girl doesn't a difference. She wouldn't be good enough food for my Beloved anyway hehehe, ok then boy finish up and we will head back to the ships. Goblins: Maahhhhh! (yes) Kara is on a roof aiming a crossbow at missy. Kara: As if bitch. Kara shoots the bow at missy, aiming for her chest or stomach. Missy: Huh, ahhh so that is where you are? Have noticed the arrow coming at her, missy had quickly jumped to the side and grabbed a chair to take the arrows. Just landing nearly a few inches away from Missy's heart, as she gave a smug smile. Placing her hand on her hip and turning her fingers into his famous claws. '' '''Missy:' Come on out little girl, I promise I will drain you out with only a few minutes of life left. Missy, quickly used haki to sense out where Kara was hidding on the roof and went underneath the spot. Thrusting her claws into the roof and stabbing through it several times, as she assumed that Kara was going to hit and as soon as she did Missy could begin to drain the little slut of her fliuds and a few other things. '' ''Kara saw the attack coming and jumped up, she whistled as two giant robots both jumped on missy, and kara fired another arrow as they held her down. Kara: Take that dumb bitch. Missy had been sat on by the robots, however unknown was that Missy had injected her ownself and increased her strength. However, it didn't show physicals but she was able to lift off the robots and they crashing into the walls breaking down. Quickly grabbing the head of one of the robots, taking the arrows. Missy seemed to have grown tired of the whole hide and seek games that this girl was playing. Missy had through the head back at the roof. Making a whole in it and she jumped up onto the roof to finally see who this woman was. To her surpised she had never seen this woman before, but like a lady should. Missy had to introduce herself to this new girl. '' '''Missy:' Hello there little girl, so tell me why are you interupting my mission? I wouldn't make god mad you know, his own wrath is the worse. So why not run along back home and have your mommy read you a story ok? Missy said as she crossed her arms infront of her and still had her claws grown out. Waiting to hear what this new girls name was, but however if the new girl was smart she wouldn't really attack missy right about now. As the sound of a faint movement on the roof was heard and coming from behind Kara. Kara: '''From your bitchy attitude I'm guessing you are Missy. I'm Kara Mell. I'm Interrupting your mission because you are a bitch, and because I dislike you, Good enough bitch? '''Missy: My my, little girl you have a mouth on you don't we? Maybe death should be a better thing for you after all, so Kara mell. I am sorry little one I have never heard of you hehehe, oh well one name doesn't make it in this world. You see little girl just calling people names isn't nice heh, one can talk a game but (grabbing onto one of the goblins and easily crushing it with her grip) can you back it up? You see men are creatures of simple minds, however among men there is one god. That is my beloved Demetrius D. Xavier, the man who will rule this world and as his loyal lover I must do as he asks. But I am sure he would let me play with you a bit even though your a woman. Missy said, as she had never really heard of Kara and as for the sounds from behind Kara mell. It turned out to be more goblins but this time they were different thier shadowed over kara and were insanely strong. One of gremlins specialties, as the goblins came out and grabbed onto kara. Missy then snapped her fingers and watched as the goblins were ready to crush Kara with their grip. Kara: My dear Frost will want to see me again, so I will not lose. Kara shoots all of them with her crossbow, leaving only metal figures there. Missy: Never sent a stop goblin to do a job, they are good for numbers and nothing more. But this dear frost? he couldn't be Jackal D. Frost by any chance huh? I have heard of that before, the one who could sweep any girl off his feet right? Hehehe, there is the difference right thier little girl, your going after a little boy. Unlike my beloved Demetrius, you look for a man with only looks and not power. My beloved Demetrius has the power to do whatever he wishes and his looks are beautiful to my personal taste. Even though most people run in fear of it, why do such coward run from him? They fear god? So then Kara, you will learned to fear the Queen of Heaven! Missy said, as she noticed that goblins went down easily. Well mostly Missy wanted them to, she enjoys taking things nice and slow with others. But with this girl kara, a quick temper, sliver tongue and a rough way of life. Missy thought she was fight a man not a lady. Clearly Kara was not, maybe an okama that was lucky enough to be changed into a woman by Ivankov and went on his marry way. Oh well Missy thought to herself, such people are in life and that is what makes them sinners. Missy as she was speaking so highly of Demetrius had pulled out a wanted poster of him from the bossism and showed it to Kara. However, she knew that the little girl couldn't understand Missy's love for Demetrius. As Missy await to see why Kara would fight for this little boy that she had found so sexy. Kara: 'Yes I am talking about Jackal D. Frost. This Demetrius Guy doesn't seem to interest me in the slightest. You two are made for each other. Bitch to Bastard. ''Kara smiled evilly and put on a silver looking glove as steel coated her body. '''Kara: Now the fight begins! Kara ran at missy and punched right toward her, right as the other robots re-activated, and helped her charge. Missy was was to grab onto the fist and through Kara off to the side, however Missy had to kick the robot as well. As then two went off a go bit, Missy seemed to have been getting serious now and her special treatment has started to kick in as well. As Missy already know of Kara and this wholel ove thing, it was only puppy love to really. She had thought up a plan, as Missy proclaimed this. Missy: My my then Kara, you wouldn't want your dear Frost to be killed now would you? Why do you think I attacked this place little gir? Could it be a trap to get you away from him or am I lying? Come now little one, you know better than this and you should know of what god and his queen are cabale of. So then my dear Kara do you really wish to harm me? Missy said as she held up a whiteshirt with blood on it, could this have been real frost's shirt or is something else going on? '' '''Kara: '''Where did you get that shirt? ''Kara looked angrily at Missy as she stretched out her fingers in the glove to the same length as missy's. Missy gave a smug smile and brought the shirt up to her nose and deeply inhaled the smell of the blood of Frost's blood. As Missy opened her eyes and enjoyed the smell, as she could smell that it seemed that he had worn very fine cologne and the smell of blood was so much better for missy. '' '''Missy:' My dear little girl, do you wish to hear? Then I shall start, you see my beloved Demetrius wanted to target Frost from the begining. So we got him and we just needed to capture you as well, because there is a special gift for you. Would you like to know? Missy, said as she moved the shirt about as she knew if Kara would have killed her now she would never get the info out of Missy. In the prefect postion and gaining the upper hand, as Missy laughed at the little girls anger. '' '''Kara: '''If you think I won't Kill you for info, Sadly you are right. ''Kara Got more and more angry. Kara: Where is he? And what have you done to him? Missy: Poor little girl, what happened to that mouth of yours now huh? Its a shame really, its amazing to see what women do for thier husbands and lovers. Hehehe, oh well would you like the truth or the sugar coated one? Kara: Go ahead, Tell me the truth, But he isnt dead. Missy: That you are little girl, he is to vauble to be killed. Ok then I shall tell you, (snapping her fingers) and it would be better if you seen it for yourself. Out of the darkness some of the goblins have dragged out a shirtless man, with several injures and was in seastones. This man was "Frost", he in pain and being dragged as he was set in front of Missy. On his knees he looked up at Kara, looking into her eyes. '' '''Missy:' So now that you know he is ok, however.........(turning her fingers into claws and running them up Frost's chest) that could change in a second Kara. I mean even you little girl has to feel heart break or maybe even seeing the death of your lover hehehe. So then little girl what will you do, you attack me your lover gets killed. You run he still gets killed or maybe you just give up and come quietly huh? Kara: YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? Missy: Well there is a few things, it seems that my beloved reallys wants to come and work for him. In exchange of course, your boyfriend over here will be safe, you will have as much resources as need and a home on the Mother Hakuri. But you will watched to make sure that you don't get any ideas hehe, tell me little girl have you heard of a man by the name of Dr. Nanbu? You will be working with him, simple as that and went we are done with you. You and your little boyfriend will be able to go free and we dissappear from your lives forever, so how does that sound? Missy said as she began to run her fingers deep into Frost's exposed chest and his screams could be hear. '' '''Frost ':Kara do as they ask, rahhhhhhh! Kara: 'SHIT! ''A bullet speeds right into the center of missy's hand from out of nowhere. '''???: Yoho.'' '' Kara: Its You? ???: '''Yup. '''Missy: Rahhhh! Who is that! Missy had pulled out the bullet and the plan seemed to have failed, as this frost was an imposter it was really Ivory transformed as Frost. As Ivory ripped off the face like a paper and the bandages back, Ivory's eye glowing red. '' '''Ivory:' Who dares to interupt us? If you have no business here and then perpare to be killed by God's eyes Ivroy! Missy and Ivory stood side by side as two other figures came out of the shadows, one being Masashi and the other Gremlin Bonejaw. As they also joined Missy, this was a team that was originally was to get kara to join the Hakuri crew. But it had turned sour, as Missy found her to be a failed plan. She had now ordered for Kara and this new enemy to be killed by any means. '' '''Missy:' Masashi, Ivory and Gremlin I want you to kill these two and have fun hehehe. Masashi: Hahaha, this should break the bordem and maybe even draw out that many Frost. Ivory: Woman perpare yourself, say the final prayers and straight all things out in this life for now your going to be killed shortly. Gremlin: Stupid wench, you dare to not join the greatest crew in the world? Kara: AS IF! DON'T FUCKING PLAY WITH MY HEART! The unknown person jumps toward kara Arsona: Wassup. Arsona streches her arms out and fires a cannonball at Gremlin. Gremiln: Mamono Sen! Gremlin shouted a sickly green ray came out of his palm and hit the canon ball turning it into a goblin. As the goblin then ran at the girl. Ivory had appeared behind the new comer as well, using the sao zhang style. Drawing the fist back, Ivory then thrusted foward and sent a massive shockwave from behind the girl sending her and the goblin flying. '' '''Masashi:' Get me their blood and this will be over hahahaha! Masashi said as he jumped straight into battle and going into his Bachi cruse mode. As his own backpack had opened up and Masashi pulling out a giant Gatling gun like fire arm out and began firing it at Kara. As his twisted laughter was heard, getting ride of the unattractive opponents quickly. Kara: 'C'MON KATYA! '''Katya: '''on it. ''A girl with stitches runs into Masashi and tore through his stomach. '''Katya: sleep well. arsona quickly took the chance to go and hide. As this new stich girl came into battle and Masashi seemed to have fell to the ground, but a goblin just seemed to have expolded. As Masashi got back up and regenrated, laughing as he pulled out a long sharp spike as he wanted to blood of these women just to finish it off. Masashi ordered the Goblins and Shikigamis to get just a small drop and it shall be ready. '' '''Masashi:' Now, do it and bring me thier blood. katya heard this. Katya: 'retreat!!!! ''all of the in love pirates began to retreat and run. '''Missy: it looks like they are running with thier tales between thier legs and here the halloween pirates never got thier chance to show us what they had. Oh well, lets go back and collect the rest of the bodies, this should be enough for my beloved. But I now have found a new objective for us, we are going to go after this Frost and a few others. Oh well just more chaos in this world and ever more need for a god, let us go. Missy, on a den den mushi telling the halloween pirates to stay into hiding until the females ran past them and let them escape. Letting the women run away in shame and just little the girl have a bit more with her beloved frost. Katya: '''Kara may I continue? '''Kara: of course. Katya stopped running and ran back to the hakuri pirates. Katya: Time to go to hell Hakuri Pirates. The woman that had come running at the four, had made a grave mistake. Within a second, the four surrouned the woman. With missy injecting into her leg to slow her down and drain her of some of her white blood cells. Germlin had bashed his staff outside the head of the gril. Masashi, behind the girl just need to get some blood from her as he pulled out a drag and was ready to cut her cheek. Ivory infront of the girl, using the right eye as it glowed red to put the woman in a hypnotized state. Ivory: Now woman it is time for ye to sleep. Missy: Big mistake little girl hehehe. Gremlin: You bitch, dare to go up against us! Masashi: Let it begin hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Katya explodes leaving masashi, gremlin, ivory, and missy tied together, then katya appears behind them. Katya: So guillible! she attacks all of them with her normal two hands and her extra string hands. Katya: GO TO HELL!!!! the strings pierce through all of them. Katya feels something move as she quickly jumps back and shoots a needle from her mouth which ties it up. Masashi: yes, I love it. I want more! More! GIVE ME MORE! Unknown to must is that masashi's fruit gives him the ability to love the pain and turns that pain into his own power. The thing that Katya fell on her was one of the bugs that Demetrius uses, before the bug was tied up. It used his stringer to cut Katya just enough to draw and blood and put it into a small bottle. But when it was tied up the bottle was dropped and landed next to Masashi, all Masashi had to do break free of the stringers and return the pain of the stitch girl. As missy pulled out a small knife and cut free of her sticthes and with her claws cutting the rest free. They quickly disbrust out of the area, as Masashi had went into curse mode when he got the bottle on his hands. '' '''Masashi': Hahaha, perpare woman. I am sick of you and your crew, you shall be the first to go. As masashi had made the connection and took out a long pointed rod, just to make sure it was there he cut his left cheek and the same had happened to the girl. Seeing that his connection was made, the best thing about this fruit is that if the woman tries to attack Masashi she would just be just beating herself up. Even if any of her crew members tried to help to, they would just might as well beat the girl up herself. '' '''Katya:' ahahahaha... As if.... leaves fall out of katya's cheek Katya: good try though. However, during the middle of the battle a giant rolling mass of something was making its way throughout the area they where. It came and bounced into Katya senting her flying with its force, as it stops it unfold to reveal that it was an extremely large man. With a creepy grin on his face, this man was Jumbo from the halloween pirates and it seemed that they have finally apepared. With Jumbo, was the Trick or Treat Trio, Sister Psycho and Izumo. It seemed that these were the members that thier captain had sent for back up to his allies. Witchy seeming to be incahrge them, as she appeared with her friends Skelly and Devilly behind Missy. Witchy: Old woman we are here to help, not let us do our job and you stay back. Devilly: Yeah lets do this! Skelly: Hahahaha, lets hope this is going to be fun! Sister Psycho had appeared desides Katya and with his amazing strength he had grabbed her. Spining her and then throwing her far away and her landing back into pieces with her crew. The shocks on thier faces at what the freak in the nuns habit just did, but of course they did know that the Kayta would pull herself back together. Mean while Sister had just appeared right with the rest in a flash as if he used soru. With Jumbo stepping foward and the earth shaking with every step he makes, he quickly inhaled and then shouting out. '' '''Jumbo': Dah!, Kaze Tama! As he slammed his fist into his stomach an massive gust of wind in the shape of a bullet made its way to the rest of the crew members. Knowing this should be it, as no one was able to survive Jumbo's attacks even though he maybe stupid he is extremely powerful. As the Hakuri pirates started to retreat back to thier river runners, since the bodies were loaded up and they started to run as the halloween pirates stood behind. Izumo, Sister, The Trio and Jumbo standing in a row. Just waiting to see what these pirates would do, but knowing that they couldn't have survived Jumbo's Kaze Tama. '' '''Witchy: '''Jumbo make sure that none of those old ladies make sure to go after them. '''Jumbo: '''Yeah! ''Jumbo, using his Kasa breath and set up a big wall of fire to have a barrier up to make sure that none of the in love pirates go after thier allies. '' '''Devilly: '''and now! ''The trio pulled out several different tricks, they through bombs out and releasing spiders into the area. As they ate some of the Kenegnji candy to get ready for what is going to happen, as Sister drew his meat cleavers and Izumo his maces. Izumo: 'Let it began, let them face the wrath of RED HAIR! ''a person starts singing from nearby '???: '''Meet my 1st sword Kaze-Akuma. ''a green dragon flies at the trick-or-treat trio '''Kaze-Akuma: CYAAAAAH! The In Love Pirates quickly use this chance to get away Damira: '''You are The Halloween Pirates no? I want to speak to Demetrius. Take me to him. ''The Trio had been blown away, but Jumbo had jumped up and caught them. As they landed back on the ground, as The group looked at this new commners. '' '''Witchy: You Baka, we don't know where Demetrius is. Only our captain knows where he is, we were told to just be here and have fun! Devily: Why are so many coming out to play with us? Skelly: It just more tricks for us hahaha, come Witchy what are we going to do with him! However, Witchy had been seen on a Den Den Mushi. '' '''Den Den Mushi': It is time that you draw back, you have no other business here. You and your group came back to your captain and this battle is at an end do you understand? Witchy: Don't Tell me what to do, I know when to pull back and when to attack, but so many people coming its getting annoying. Forcing us to fight, we have tricks to pull and to have fun. But we are leaving, there is to many coming here. With that Witchy, Devily and Skelly got onto Jumbo's back. As he bounced away, Izumo had changed his act to the show of speed, as Jumbo was seen boucning through the fog. Izumo running on the roof tops, then into the fog himself. However, they have completely dissappeared in the fog withou a trace. What just was this little event for the Hakuri crew and the in love pirates, was it only just to gather up Bodies for demetrius or something much more. Damira: Oh no you don't! Damira runs after the Halloween Pirates blindly, hoping to find them, and confront their captian, so he could get to meet demetrius. However, when he started to go in blindly. The fog became pure darkness, leaving the new commer without any sight. ????:'''Kuromaru! ''Shouted a voice, as the darkness fully grow over the area. Taking the sight of all, however Sombra was free of this probelm. He had come out walking, as he said. '' '''Sombra: You were looking for the captain of the Halloween Pirates? You are looking at him, Marian May Go! In the darkness of the Kuromaru, the laughter of a little girl was heard as her song was being sung. ????: Lalalalalala! Marian May, come out and play oh please come out and play. Come out and Play, only for the day and take the lives of thy enemies, dump their bodies into the bay and we all shout hoary! Then you go back to sleep in your grave and wait to thy calls you out again. Coming behind from the new commer, it was Marian May as she was set to take the new commers face away. However, Damira should have felt arms around his body and another set of hands around his neck, which was Sombra's. '' ''Damira sliced around himself with 2 swords, trying to make them back off. Category:Lixis10 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Kazekage21